More to the Night Then Daggers
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: What if V wasn’t the only one to survive the Larkhill incident? POTO character in V for vendettaPLEASE R&R it would be nice to have feed back.
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE NAMES IN THE STORY SAVE ROBERT... ANYWAYS IF I OWNED THE NAMES I WOULD BE HAPPY BUST SINCE I DON'T THEN I CAN'T COMPLAIN ABOUT ANYTHING. PEOPLE PLEASE R&R IT WOULD GIVE ME IDEAS IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH ANY STORYS THAT I WRITE.

What if V wasn't the only one to survive the Larkhill incident? What if there was another similar to him? What if that person remembered his past but he was a young teen during the Larkhill and reclamation times? What if a character from the Phantom of the Opera was in the Larkhill institute with V? What if this person was none other then the Phantom? This is a story of fateful meeting that could change 2 people's lives.

A man that can't remember who he is, another who remembers everything and was forced to deal with the harshest of cruelties of humanity with a deformity. Together they endure life in Larkhill, we find them meeting once again in the years of V finalizing his plans.


	2. Larkhill Erik

Erik

As a kid growing up in Larkhill, Erik couldn't remember being with other kids, couldn't remember having toys, and most of all he couldn't remember having parents. That was the toughest thing for Erik. He remembered his twin brother because that's whom he had in his cell with him. But what he also had with him was hit genius brain. Growing up he listened to music that wasn't allowed by the chancellor, he was taught things that people shouldn't as he was raised but a doctor.

The doctor acted as a mother to the young Erik and his twin brother Robert. Taught that they shouldn't be afraid, taught to be different, and most of all taught to love the people he had in his life. But not only was the doctor his mother, she was his tormenter, the reason why he felt so sick and so lonely when one day Robert didn't survive the tests. Devastated that he lost his one true family, Erik was taken and broken in spirit and body. Taken and beaten by the guards, burned, it should be no surprise that Erik ended up with a deformity on his face. His face on the right section was cut, burned, damaged that it didn't heal right. Afraid of what he looked like he used anything that he could get his hands on to cover the marks.

The doctor saw what was happening and got Erik into an area where he could recover or so hoped that the young boy would do so. But as Erik recovered from his beating and torture, he became more secluded and colder. The memories never went away, they never gave solace and they never gave peace. Time continued on so that Erik found ways of getting back at the guards. Master magician, master ventriloquist, master hypnotist, and most of all master of himself. Escaping out into the hallways at night Erik found out what this place was, he visited others under the guise of other people. It was one night that met up with the man that enjoyed gardening. Letter V or number 5 as people called him. He was so sick that Erik even at his young age had respect and compassion for those that where treated like him. Finding that the man couldn't eat or drink on his own Erik, helped the man get nourishment. Sitting and talking with the man Erik found out that he had no memory of anything before Larkhill, all he had was the memories of being injected with needles and treated harshly.

Feeling bad Erik left the man after all the times of feeding the man in cell V. Going to each of the members in all the cells Erik also met with a woman he heard about that was once famous. Valerie. Sitting in with her, Erik learned many things from her. Life, joys of ideals should you be able to apply them to your life and arts. Erik told her about the man next door to her cell. She nodded and told the young Erik that she was dying and with her dying breath that she would give the man hope and strength to live.

Over the next weeks, Erik kept and eye out for Valerie and the man in Cell V. It was going well till Valerie was taken one night and killed. The woman that taught Erik to be strong and to fight what was right in this world was taken. Another hard blow that put Erik in isolation. Beaten and molested Erik was able to shut away his emotions save for hate for the human people that kept him in the cells. It was also a tough time for Erik because he didn't even know what the other people of the world would be like. Were they cruel? Were they like the men and women in the institution? And if the people weren't like that then were they to save them? Why was the world so cruel?

Several months later

Between his isolation and his sneaking out and roaming, Erik found that the man in room V was gardening. Watching from where ever he could Erik never noticed the change in the man from room five. And as most knew, or didn't know Erik knew everything that was happening in the institution. It was one night that Erik was in his usual cell after being injected with more viruses, that something was defiantly wrong. Looking out from his little window Erik listened for sounds. Movement from cell V was what caught his ear. Listening to the bed being moved Erik heard a click before he was thrown against a wall. Explosions racked the institution. Erik was hiding as flames licked their way down the halls. Screams and shouts echoed all around, running at the door Erik threw all his weight against it popping the door off its hinges. Landing on the burning hot door Erik stood up and quickly started an exit with the doctors. Pain was ripping its way through his right arm as Erik was shot by one of the guards. Grabbing the rope on a near by table Erik made a quick noose and wrapped it over the man's head, pulling the rope tight the guard died. Taking the man's cloths Erik ran out of the burning building. Looking from a far away distance Erik saw a man emerge from the fire, it was the man from room V as that was here the explosion came from. "My god…"

Listening to the man roar out, he knew that he would have to help the burned man, but in his state he would all but kill Erik. Moving out into the shadows Erik looked one last time at the man and left to deal with his own wounds the bullet was starting to Erik.

Out on the ruins of the Larkhill Institution stood a figure that roared out in anger, out at the world, out at the people that did this to him. And it would be only a matter of time before his vendetta with some people would happen. And it would happen to all those that escaped Larkhill.


	3. Authors note Oct 30th 2012

Mass Author's Note Blast:

So my fellow readers/adders/subscribers etc, etc. I have finally found myself a Beta, and as such I have ALL of my stories under a Beta tag for the most part. There are going to be a few select stories that will be posted RAW for your enjoyment and when they beta'ed you will be the first to know. In the future for most part PLEASE subscribe to my pen name as anything new I post will have an UPDATED author's not with not just that story but what is going on with the stories in general in terms of beta work.

Thanks for sticking by me including my awesome Harry Potter fans that have waited for a new chapter, they are coming, believe me they are coming. In the mean time please read anything new that I put out that might catch your fancy or something new for that matter.

Thanks for the love, and your support,

(H)


End file.
